


Gotcha!

by perryshmirtz



Series: Perryshmirtz Drabbles [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Perryshmirtz - Freeform, if anything this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryshmirtz/pseuds/perryshmirtz
Summary: Perry get caught in a trap and takes a little trip down memory lane.





	

Perry opened the door to Heinz’s apartment - their apartment, he had to tell himself for the dozenth time. He had a key now, and his days of kicking down the door were long over. He churred to tell Heinz he was there and stepped inside. The apartment smelled like cookies, so he guessed Heinz had had the day off and was baking. Or maybe it was Norm’s doing; the robot certainly had an affinity for baked goods. He was just about to take off his hat when…

Snap!

Ropes tightened around him and he was upside down in an instant. His heart raced. He hadn’t been caught in one of Heinz’s traps in years. He churred again, this time louder, and wriggled. Maybe it was one that Heinz had forgotten to disarm and it hadn’t been tripped yet? He wondered if he could reach his hat and get his tools.

“Oh! Oh, the trap went off! I gotcha, Perry the Platypus!” Heinz raced into the room and pointed a taunting finger at Perry. “You’re getting old! Slow reflexes, am I right? I got you good!” He laughed and wiped at a tear of mirth. “Your face!”

Perry blinked in surprise. Heinz was right, he was getting older. They both were. It had been so long since the first time he’d been caught in one of Heinz’s traps. He remembered it well, and the other traps he’d been caught in, that had ultimately failed. He remembered hundreds of schemes and countless battles to accompany them, battles that now seemed unnecessary. He remembered the times Heinz had been too tired to even set up a trap for him. He remembered being terrified of Heinz, being angry at him every day, wanting him gone, desperately trying to escape his snares so he could punch his lights out. He remembered when they first developed something akin to a friendship. He remembered when he realized that the traps weren’t really dangerous, just a way for Heinz to vent to him until it was time for Perry to thwart his scheme. He remembered the day Heinz promised him, “No more traps.”

So much had happened when he was hanging from some trap Heinz set out. So many memories occurred in this doorway, in this apartment. It was strange, how just getting caught in a simple rope snare could make Perry relive so much.

“Hey, Perry, are you… crying?”

And he might have been. He wasn’t sure. He wriggled one arm out of the ropes in seconds and released himself, then jumped straight for Heinz. But this time, it wasn’t to punch him or destroy his latest Inator. This time, he just wanted to hug the most important person in his life. Heinz accepted his embrace and hugged him back. He rubbed his fingers in little circles on Perry’s back, and Perry purred lightly.

“Whoa, are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Perry shook his head. No, no, you haven’t hurt me in years, he thought.

“You’re remembering, aren’t you?” he asked softly. “Aw, Perry the Platypus, I just wanted to play a little joke. No need to get all emotional on me.” Without looking at him, Perry could tell he was smiling. And that he was remembering too.

“Alright, alright.” Heinz set Perry down, but kept ahold of his hand. “Do you want some cookies? Norm made them. And then we can watch a movie or something, hm?”

Perry nodded and squeezed Heinz’s fingers. They walked into the kitchen, ready for another lazy afternoon, no schemes, no battles, just the two of them and a plate of cookies to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was inspired by a post by @jasonvsleatherface on tumblr. As always, you can contact me @perryshmirtz on tumblr! <3


End file.
